Teenage Trouble
by GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: The parents of the four descendants want their revenge, Maleficent being back to her normal human form gather the other parents and ask the evil queen to make her famous spell. They are now teenagers. Maleficent bringing them to Auradon to convince their children to come back to the evil side. They are now dealing with the normal teenage problems. Love, Fighting,Fitting in,Friends
1. Chapter 1

**Cruella De Vil - Ella Celia De Vita**

 **Jafar - Jason Ryan Jordan**

 **Grimhilde (The evil queen) - Grace Marie Belmonte**

 **Maleficent - Mallory Sofia Eld**

Ella put out the cigarette in her hand and gave her so called friends an un impressed look. This plan was bound to be a catastrophe. Not only where they teenagers starting school. Again. They where starting school with their children. After they convinced them to leave Maleficent on the isle the planning started. Grimhilde making her potion turning them into teenagers, Maleficent getting them off the isle and Jafar.. what did Jafar do? He walked around with the damn parrot checking himself out in the mirror because his youth was back. Cruella could hardly complain when she looked down her own body. Every curve she had as young was back and she was just as beautiful. When they where signing themselves into Auradon of course they needed new names. Cruella choose Ella because that always been her name. That was what she was named when she was born. Grimhilde choose Grace. Go figure… it seemed like the queen only cared about beauty and grace. Jafar choose Jason and Maleficent choose Mallory. Now sitting with her lunch tray with the others, avoiding the eyes of the other students Ella lighted another cigarette and took a blow.

"What are we doing really? How is this supposed to work?" Ella raised an eyebrow.

"Cru- Ella.." Grace corrected herself and looked up from her mirror. "It will work, because we already know how to be teenagers, we raised teenagers, we can handle it.. and do put the cigarette out.." She frowned and looked down at her reflection again.

"I have my doubts too but this is a smart plan and it will work." Mallory or Lory as she preferred to be called shrugged and took a bite from a strawberry.

"I don´t really understand this plan either Ella but at least we can have some fun while we´re at it!" Jason gave a cucumber to the parrot at his shoulder and patted it´s head. "At least we get to be young again."

Jafar had a point, they where young and could act stupid without anyone judging them. She held the smoke in her mouth longer then intended but blew it out through her nose and shook her head. She didn´t know what to say, she had been following Carlos around for a day. Her son was impossible to miss at least.

"Hi, you four are new right?"

Grace almost fell of the bench when she looked up at the blue haired girl stopping by their table.

"I´m Evie.." Evie smiled with a small nod.

"G-Grace…." Grace spoke up and shook her hand a bit awkwardly. It felt so wrong not saying she was mama to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, and you three too" Evie smiled and shook the others hands. "I´m kinda in the welcome club here now.. with the help of most of the princesses…" She smiled.

"Hey E are you coming? Oh.. the new kids.." Mal raised an eyebrow at the four. Something was familiar. "I´m Mal.."

"Mallory, but no one calls me that.. Lory works." Lory stood up and sat down on the table instead. "This is Jason, Ella and Grace."

"Cool.." Mal nodded. "Well you already met Evie.. over there is Carlos and Jay… we new kids need to stick together right? Just ask if you need anything.."

"Her boyfriend is Benjamin Florian…" Evie chuckled.

"The king…" Grace nodded and took a sip from her water.

Ella blew out the smoke though her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "So what darling? you are the schools new favorite?"

Mal shook her head. "I don´t think so, well it´s nice to meet you four.. and i´m sure we will see you in class." She grabbed Evie´s hand and pulled her towards their table.

"Well that went well.." Jason rolled his eyes and took a bite from his sandwich.

"You didn´t even speak.." Lory rolled her eyes.

"Well I was busy feeding my parrot and i don´t feel the need to talk to your daughters, i´m joining the tourney team later today and i´ll talk to the boys."

"Thanks.." Grace scoffed and smothered down her shirt glaring at Doug when he passed the table. "I want to kill him…."

Lory laid a hand on Grace shoulder and shook her head. "He isn´t worth it.. not yet.. let them be for awhile.. we will brake them up" That was true, the plan did involve braking both Doug and Evie and Mal and Ben up.

"Good luck with that.. hmm.. are you guys coming to the practice this afternoon?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not.. I have music class.." Ella muttered and put out her cigarette.

"I have drama.. sorry.." Grace shrugged and took a bite from her apple.

"And I just don´t feel like it." Lory shrugged

"Ben and Mal will be there…"

"On second thought.. I think I can go.." The blonde teenager nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what did I miss?" Ella sat down beside Mallory on the bench and watched the team practice. Her son was in the tourney team? He actually played? Ella raised an eyebrow in surprise and shook her head. This day was full of surprises.

"Well, Jafar.. I mean.. Jason is kicking ass, Grim.. God dammit Grace.. Is apparently on the cheerleading team and it seems like she's been spicing up their skirts a bit.." Mallory sighed and rolled her eyes at the queen. She knew very well how much she had missed her youth but she never imagined seeing her In a small cheerleading outfit that didn't even cover her legs properly.

"Well she rocks it.." Ella tilted her head and looked at the queen before looking to Jason. He was handsome no doubt about it. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. She sighed and shook her head again with a yawn.

Down on the tourney field Grace giggled happily, she hadn't been this happy in years. She had her beauty back, boys after her and new so called friends. She never imagined herself being a cheerleader but it fit her and she could watch her daughter more closely. Evie was on the team which made it easy for her to snoop around about things. "Hey! Jason.." She called over to Jason that ran over and am smirked slightly.

"Yes princess?"

"What's with the smirk?" She raised an eyebrow and watched the boys behind him smirk too. "You told them I was your girlfriend didn't you.."

"I did, so play along" he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Stroking away some hair from her face. "So princess.. What did you want"

Grace was too stunned to do anything, never in the time she had known him he had ever shown this side of himself. She coughed before moving closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "They are having a trip to the museum tomorrow.. We are going.."

Jason thought for a moment. "And what else bonding experience would be better the to tell them the history of their parents" he smirked again and kissed her forehead, looking up when he heard Mallory and Ella yell from the bleachers. Both Jason and Grace raised their eyebrow and shook their heads.

"He is mine.." Ella muttered under her breathe.

"And she is mine.." Mallory mumbled.

"Wait.. What?" Ella smirked slightly and hit her shoulder. "I see"

"Shut up.." She mumbled again. She might have had secret feelings for the Evil queen and now she could act on them, without anyone bothering her about them.

"You like her" Ella grinned and tilted her head. "I´m sure queenie wouldn´t mind if you would tell her.. she loves the attention"

"This isn´t about attention, this is about me finding her attractive, and I might want to tell her that someday because her cheerleading outfit is quite nice and it would look better on-"

"AH!" Ella held up a hand and shook her head. "No that´s enough, I don´t want to know more! Let´s just get out of here, I have home work."

Down on the field Grace was rolling her eyes at the guys while she stayed in Jasons arms. Why hadn´t she seen this side of him before, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist she carefully planted a kiss on his cheek making the boy blush madly. "Now now Jason love, I think we have things to do" She winked and slowly pulled him away from the field. She had a feeling she would enjoy this false romance a bit too much.

( I had to update this story even if it´s just a small chapter! Hope you liked it! )


	3. Chapter 3

Museum

It was awkward really, how uncomfortable the four villain felt when the teachers told them the stories about the villains in the room. They couldn't even enjoy of wonderfully evil they were and had been with this talk. The stories wasn't even that much true. They all had a reason why they did what they did but that didn't seem to be important when teaching it to every kid in the class. Of course they all stayed close to their children to make sure they didn't actually believe this. On the other hand the four children of the villains didn't seem so very interested in the stories, they were mostly looking around at all the old paintings of them.

Jason raised an eyebrow and stroked Iago's feathers before walking over to Jay with a small bump to his shoulder. "Hey man, what's going on?" Jay was watching Jafar's old lamp that he had been trapped in once. The memories made him shiver and quickly shook his head.

"Oh... Nothing just thinking about my dad you know..." The long haired boy leaned agains the wall and sighed heavily. "I never did see him as a killer but that's what he was and is" Jay shrugged and rubbed his forehead under his beanie. Never in his life had he seen Jafar as a killer, sure he knew that it was exactly what his father had been up to under his younger days but the very thought of his pajamas clothed dad killing people didn't make sense in his mind. "It's weird"

"I mean, Jafar was always the villain I found most interested in" The other boy let his parrot walk over his arm to Jay's and push his cheek a little. Iago was found of Jay when he was younger and loved to play with him. Now when even he was younger he still had the mindset from when Jay was a boy. "He likes you"

A small chuckle left the son of Jafar while he scratched the parrot under his head. "A pretty boy aren't you" Jay grinned and sighed. "My dad may be interesting but I think he could really let the anger towards Aladdin go... And the genie... I don't need a villain that tells me to be evil... I want a dad... Not a ruler you know" he shrugged and let Iago walk back to Jason that looked awfully surprised when Jay walked away with slumped shoulders. His son wanted a father but he was his father. He might not be the greatest father in the world but Jafar thought he was enough. Apparently he wasn't.

Mallory was watching Mal from her side of the room, simply watching how good she had become. Spending her time with that Ben and didn't even pay attention to when the teacher told the tale of Maleficent. It angered her but still she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "That wasn't how the tale went" she spoke up which caught the attention of Mal. "Maleficent cursed Aurora for different reasons... She didn't do it for the queens pain she did it for the king." She shrugged and glanced over to Mal that didn't look very amused. "What? I know my history"

"Obviously you don't, my mother cursed Aurora because she was evil, she wanted revenge on King Stefan and Queen Leah" Mal continued and took a few steps closer to Mallory with a glare. "You don't know anything about my mother, you have no idea what she is like"

Mallory chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You don't know anything, do you even know what your mother have been through?" She raised an eyebrow with an amused look. "Have she ever told you how her whole kind burned in their own flames? How she saw her mother fight with her last breath for someone that betrayed her in the last moment? You may speak ill about your mother Mal but you know nothing, even I that isn't even family with your mother knows how much pain she had been through and do you know why I know it?" She raised an challenging eyebrow and took another step closer to the purple haired girl, their green eyes meeting etch other. "I read... I ask... I learn, I don't assume things like rumors from people her like you do... She is your mother... Show her respect" a small huff left her when she turned her heal and walked away.

Mal looked after her with wide eyes, that couldn't be true. Nothing of that could be true. Maleficent would have told her those things, she would have told her if the whole dragon kind burned in their own flames being betrayed from people they trusted. Was that why her mother hated humans? Because it was them that left her like the last dragon on the planet? Mal took a step back and furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at Maleficent's statue. Her eyes always showed pain but she never knew this. The young daughter of the mistress of all evil had now in her mind decided to find out the truth. Even if that meant she had to talk with her mother.

Evie had been standing in front of the big mirror for almost an half hour, seeing exactly were her mirror would fit perfectly. The mirror was crushed but they had fixed it, there was only Evie's part that would make it complete. A small sigh left a princess while she fixed her hair.

"You look just like her" Grace stepped up from the shadows and smiled slightly. The sight of her daughter were she truly belonged made her heart all warm. "Like the queen I mean... I can see why everyone calls you the fairest of them all"

The blue haired girl looked back at her and shrugged. "I suppose so... I don't really know how she looked when she was my age, there is no paintings or pictures of it. Though I imagine her looking like me..." She smiled politely and put her mirror back in her bag. "Thanks... I guess... Being the fairest of them all was my moms goals... I'm just me" she sighed and brushed off her skirt. "I only want to be me and be able to be smart without being ashamed about it"

Grace looked surprised, nothing said her daughter couldn't be smart. Sure it was looks that mattered but the evil queen herself was hardly stupid. All she knew about chemistry she had leaned by reading in the library in her own youth. "My mother always told me that there is more then a pretty face... I should know right" she chuckled softly and played with the ring on her finger. "She also said that men enjoy girls that has a brain but it's dangerous for a queen of a princess to express her opinions when most of the royals are in the old thinking... She also said that you shouldn't be ashamed to be who you want to be... If you want to be smart... Then be it" she smiled softly and sighed. "I'm sure your mother would say something nice about it"

"You have never met my mom, she would say that pretty is what pretty is... Apply more blush darling you are looking awfully pail" Evie shrugged sadly until she felt Grace stroke away some hair from her face.

"Don't judge your mother like that... She loves you" the other girl whispered before walking over to Mallory and Jason. Leaving a confused Evie behind.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Ella walked over to Carlos and tilted her head. "She had nice hair I have to admit it" she chuckled softly and looked over at the shorter boy. She had never noticed how small her son actually was. Had he always looked so much like a broken puppy that needed belly rubs? She didn't really want to care but she couldn't help it. She tensed when Carlos sighed heavily and carefully grabbed her hand. Ella had been talking with him a few times the last couple of days just quickly in class and when she bumped into him at lunch. This wasn't something she was used to. Holding her son's hand. It was like Carlos was two again and only relied on that Cruella would protect him from the world. She knew very well she had failed that mission and let him fear her instead of get to know the side of her that loved her son.

"Thanks..." Carlos looked up at her with a small smile. He had clearly been getting teary eyed from the minutes he had even standing in front of the big picture of a young Cruella with what looked like a small baby bump on her stomach. "You are the only one that hasn't asked how she was"

Ella simply shrugged, she knew very well how she could be against Carlos. "I don't feel like I need to know it... I know how it is to have a mom that doesn't really show much affection..." She glanced down at their joined hands and smiled slightly. She had missed her son. More then anything.

"Well when you have the devil as a mother you don't get a lot of belly rubs... I don't blame her for hating me but only once it would be nice to be hugged... Even if it was for only a moment."

The other teenager furrowed her eyebrows and pulled him into a hug, running a hand through his hair much like she used to do when Carlos was little. "Villain or no villain Carlos... Mothers always love children... Some doesn't show it as much... But everyone wants to show them how much they mean to them." With that she pulled away and quickly made her way over to the others in her group leaving a young teenage boy that looked awfully confused from the affection, running a hand through his hair. He had felt that once before. That one time Cruella had picked him up and carried him under her fur coat when the winter hit the isle colder the usual. She had stroked his hair until they had come home and Carlos had fallen asleep against her chest. It was a weird feeling and he quickly shook it off. Maybe Cruella was bad but that was a moment he would remember for his whole life.

When the four teenagers met in the middle of the room Jason immediately wrapped an arm around Grace that laid her head against his shoulder. "Let's get out of here and get something to eat" he kissed the other girls hair and looked to the others. Mallory simply nodded and took Iago when he landed on her hand, Ella shrugged and walked out before the others while Grace and Jason stayed behind. "How are you Queenie?"

Grace sighed and shrugged. "Evie have to talk to me... Like the real me... We have things to solve like everyone else have with their kids... But now I'm hungry and need to eat" she hesitated before cupping his cheek and pressing a deep kiss to his lips, making the boy blush deeply. "The show must go on"

"Indeed it do" he nodded and lead her outside the museum. He felt like this romance was probably the best thing that could happen at the moment.

Please if you have the time review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter :) 


End file.
